Bittersweet
by Ebony kietro
Summary: The Brotherhood are in for a big surprise from their newest recruit. She has strange mutant abilities unknown to even the mutants. What could this possibly mean? And what of her new friend?[PietroxOC ToddxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Ebony kietro: Hi! This story is a cooperation story with my friend Ally! But I'm writing the story while she tells me what happens! I'm putting her ideas into my own words. So I really hope you like it. Here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Ally sat down on the street curb, her vision flooded with tears, the events of today slowly pulsing through her mind almost driving her insane. She hadn't meant to kill them really, only cause them pain. The memories began to flow more fiercely and soon Ally felt her body sway and the sidewalk rushed up to meet her. . .  
  
She sat huddled in the corner of the closet her eyes darting around the interior. Her heart was racing. They would be home soon. She dreaded the moment they stepped through the door and into the house. They would tear the place apart until they found her. And when that moment happened she was ready. She had been practicing the fire torture trick on small frogs in the garden and she was quite good now. They knew she was a freak and so did she but they never knew that she used her powers without them knowing. A smirk worked its way onto her lips. They deserved whatever they got for how horrible they had treated her. Especially for the time they had beaten her so badly that she needed crutches. An angry frustrated tear slipped out of her eye and she wiped it away fiercely. Crying was a sign of weakness and her parents were always delighted to see her cry. It brought evil pleasure to them to see her in pain.  
  
"ALLY!" called the evil menacing voice of Mr.Sparrow, "We're home!" It was followed by evil menacing laughter from both of her parents. She shuddered a bit but stood up none the less and prepared her hands in the position to strike both her parents. She had led them to believe she was hiding under her bed as she had for the past six times. The door suddenly swung open and Mrs.Sparrow came tearing over to the closet.  
  
"I know you're in there you little freak!" She hissed and Mr.Sparrow came tearing into the room as well. Together they pulled the door open and she forced the large blast of fire out of her palms and they hung in midair, squirming furiously as the hot flames lapped at their bodies and seared their flesh. Ally burst into laughter as they both screamed in pain and writhed in the air, unable to free themselves t of the immense pain. Just as she felt. Never to be free of the pain and torture she suffered. But she was sure they would get rid of her after this. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that they both had stopped struggling and were lying limp in the air. Ally released them and they both fell to the floor, lying motionless. Ally's heart began thumping in her chest. Slowly she knelt down beside them and reluctantly put her head to their chest to check for a heartbeat. Her heart filled with dread. She had killed them . . .  
  
When Ally came to, it was as if she had been lying there for hours. The night was a dark shade of lavender and it was speckled with tiny silvery stars. She smiled and got weakly to her feet but her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground once more.  
  
"Yo, you ok little girl?" asked a strange voice from behind her. She turned and saw a boy crouching beside her, almost toad-like. He had almost shoulder length brown hair and bulgy bug eyes. He was kind of slimy looking but somewhat attractive. She smiled weakly. Little girl. She wasn't that young. She leaned against the building and nodded a bit shakily before rubbing her hands. They were pulsing as well as the rest of her body. Before she knew what was happening she was swaying and falling. But before she could hit the ground a pair of arms had entangled around her.  
  
"Yo, Lance! Come quick!" and slowly the voices drifted away. . . .

* * *

Yup if you didn't know who it was it was Todd, although I REALLY hope you did. Otherwise I've failed as a writer-or you could just be so dense you didn't notice. I prefer that one more. Just kiddin'! PLEASE R&R  
  
--Ebony kietro-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony kietro: Ok here's chapter 2 of my cooperation story! I like it and so does Ally, yeah I know I used her name but oh well! She can be in the story if she wants to. . . .yeah. . . .

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Ally opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear her vision. All at once the blurry shapes all around her came into focus and she found herself in a dimly lit room. The boy from earlier that day was standing over her bed, staring down at her. She tried to move into a more comfortable position but a swift pain surged through her head. She fell back onto the pillow groaning a bit as she did.

"Yo, you ok?" he asked softly. She smiled. Never in her life had she been treated so . . . . nicely. She nodded faintly and shut her eyes.

"W-where am I?" she asked quietly. The boy smiled.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood Boarding house for-" he paused a bit to think, "gifted children. I'm Todd Tolensky, cool ta meet ya!" He held out his hand and she hesitated a bit before taking it with her frail, delicate fingers.

"A-Ally," she managed before falling back onto her pillow and slipping into a calm darkness once more. Todd stared at the girl for a moment. She was so beautiful for how young she was. Her pale blue eyes filled with innocence and purity. He almost laughed aloud at his thoughts. He didn't know anything about this girl and yet he was speaking so fondly of her. He turned and hopped out of the room. Lance and Pietro were both standing outside the door.

"So," Pietro said teasingly, "Finally found yourself a girlfriend?" Todd glared at him.

"At least if I did I would stick with her," he mumbled then hopped away into his room. Pietro waited until Lance had gone and he heard the loud blast of Todd's music, before entering the room. He stared down at the fragile girl lying on the bed. She was breathing contentedly and her lips were parted slightly. He couldn't help but smile. She stirred a bit and then began thrashing in her bed.

"No . . . . NO!!! I won't let you!" she murmured, frowning in what seemed like pain. Pietro shook her gently and she suddenly sat up straight, breathing in slow raspy breaths. Her eyes darted around the room and suddenly rest on him.

"W-who are you?" she asked timidly, "W-where is Todd? Why are you here?" Pietro laughed a bit. She was so frightened.

"One, I'm Pietro, two he is in his room, and three I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Ally," she said more boldly, sticking out her hand. He arched an eyebrow but smiled and took her hand none the less.

"Pietro Maximoff," he said somewhat quizzically. She retracted her hand and fell back onto the pillow again, breathing heavily.

"Careful, don't wanna hit your head or anything," Pietro said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. She smiled and shut her eyes as well.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked. Pietro opened one eye to look at her for a second, before shutting it again.

"Todd," he answered simply. Ally vaguely remembered being taken to this place. All of a sudden the painful memories of the previous day flooded into her head and she squirmed.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Pietro's voice sounded so distant and her head was throbbing and soon her head was filled with blank. . . .

i "You are nothing but a worthless piece of trash and that is all you will ever be!" Mrs.Sparrow said scathingly. Ally's eyes filled with tears and Mrs.Sparrow's evil laughter filled her head; drumming in her ears and making her head throb furiously. Her mother advanced on her and as if by instinct she leapt of her bed and ran. She ran as fast as she could and ran down the path through the garden and leapt behind a large bush. She was shaking violently. There was a shuffling of feet and Ally held her breath. A dark shadow was cast over the bush and she buried her head in her knees.

"Meow?" Ally jumped a bit but smiled. It was her tabby cat Persia. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"AHA! Found you, you little wretch!" the wicked voice rang through her head and Ally shoved out a hand to protect herself, clenching her eyes tightly together. All at once she felt as if a large piece of ice was sliding though her and was suddenly released from her hand. Her mother's scream rang through the serene garden and Ally opened her eyes. Her mother lay sprawled out on the ground a large patch of ice attached to her face. Ally's hand was trembling and she ran once more. . . .

Ally bolted upright breathing heavily. The dreams that haunted her as she slept were becoming more and more vivid and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She scolded herself mentally and realized how foolish she was being. Steadily she got out of bed and hobbled over to the door where she rested for a moment leaning against the door for support. Her surroundings were swimming in front of her and she shut her eyes tightly to keep from vomiting. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to get out of bed. Before Ally could react the door had opened and she had fallen on someone. She stared up timidly into the face of Todd, who was looking down at her with a great deal of concern.

"Yo, you ok Ally?" he asked helping her into an upright position. Ally. . . noone had called her that in a long time and certainly not as lovingly. She stared at him for a minute before responding quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy that's all," she whispered. She attempted to take another step but failed and fell back into Todd's arms. He held her carefully and she could feel her eyes fill with tears at the kindness and tenderness he showed her.

"Yo, are you sure you're ok?" he asked again helping her up, but still holding her waist. She smiled weakly and nodded. Todd helped her back into the room and laid her on the bed.

"Yo, I think you need some rest," he suggested, pulling the covers over her. She smiled up at him and nodded faintly before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. . . .

- - - - - - - -

So how did you like? Todd is Ally's favorite character so you know how it is!

--Ebony kietro--


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The sunlight slid gently into the room, just reaching the vision of a little girl. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit to adjust to the sunlight. She stood up and got out of bed. She felt much better than she did the previous night. But she felt grimy and dirty. In fact she really wanted to take a shower. She saw the small bathroom to her right and decided she would just borrow some cloths and take a shower.

When she was finished and dressed in clean cloths she felt much better. Slowly she opened the door and peered into the hallway. No one was coming. She breathed a sigh of relief and at that same moment her stomach growled loudly. Not until now was it apparent how hungry she was. She quietly made her way down the stairs, and peered into the kitchen. No one was there either. She wondered where they were, and then it hit her. School! She hadn't been to school for so long she had totally forgotten.

"So, you're awake, yo," said the familiar, friendly voice from behind. She turned around quickly and Todd smiled.

"Yo, and I see you got a hold of my cloths," he said with a smirk. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Yo, it's ok, I don't mind," Todd said quickly and she looked up, forcing a smile. As soon as her eyes met with his, she didn't have to force it.

"Why aren't you at school?" she asked quietly. He smiled.

"Someone had to stay here with you," he said walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. He rummaged inside it and suddenly tossed her something, which she caught clumsily. It was a can of Mountain Dew.

"Pietro loves the stuff, but he can afford to let us have two cans." Ally smiled, popped it open and guzzled it. Todd stared at her wide eyed and she blushed. Todd's vacant expression, twisted into one of awe.

"Woh. . ." he said, his lips curling into a large smile. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Todd laughed.

"Don't be so shy, you're one of us now!" Todd said grinning at her. She smiled shyly and sat down at the table.

"If it isn't too much trouble may I have something to eat?" she asked timidly. Todd smiled and walked over to the refrigerator. He searched in it for a minute before withdrawing a VERY large sandwich.

"Here ya go," he said, handing her the sandwich. She looked at it. It was almost as big as her head. She was hungry but she didn't think she could eat something so HUGE.

Todd looked at her for a minute then said, "yo, don't worry you don't have to eat it all." She nodded and looked down at it then her face contorted into shame.

"What is it, yo?" he asked She looked up at him pitifully then mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm a mumble mumble vegetarian mumble.' Todd smiled.

"Oh you're a tree hugger like Pietro huh?" he asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yo, don't worry about it!" he said hurriedly, "s'okay! I don't mind, yo! Here you go." He rummaged in the fridge a minute and then handed her a salad. She smiled weakly and began eating right away.

Never in her life had she felt so happy.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

YAY!!! All done with this chapter! Please R&R!!

--Ebony kietro--


End file.
